


I claim my territory at your front door (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, crackfic, kept as pet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho prompt này: Steve thuần hóa Bucky/WS như một con mèo hoang và Bucky/WS phản ứng như một con mèo hoang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I claim my territory at your front door (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Claim My Territory At Your Front Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999785) by [Paraxdisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink). 



> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về nhau và thuộc về Marvel.  
> Permission: 
> 
> From Paraxdisepink: thank you (and your friend) Yes of course go ahead and translate them, that would be so cool :)

Steve là người cẩn thận vì anh luôn khóa cửa trước khi đi ngủ. Nó không phải là thói quen sinh ra từ bản năng chiên đấu, không để mình trở thành mục tiêu dễ tổn thương như mọi người hay nghĩ, mà là một tàn dư của việc lớn lên trong một khu dân cư đầy rẫy kẻ trộm.

 

Bất kể họ nói gì thì anh vẫn chỉ là một con người và nếu người ta cho rằng kẻ nắm quyền chỉ huy mới là người cảm thấy mệt mỏi thì lại chẳng có ai nói đến gánh nặng trách nhiệm của người thực sự chiến đấu. Trận chiến ban ngày khiến anh kiệt sức và đó là đỉnh điểm những tuần đau khổ. Steve không về nhà cho đến đêm, mệt nhoài trong bộ đồ và chỉ còn đủ năng lượng để kéo màn phòng ngủ, tháo nó ra và ăn ngũ cốc còn trong hộp trên giường cho bữa tối. Đội trưởng Mỹ là biểu tượng của hy vọng nhưng Steve đã thấm thía niềm tin rằng thế giới này thật tàn nhẫn hoặc ít ra thì số phận là thế. Cuối cùng anh cũng có tiền để ăn nhưng lại chẳng có thời gian và gần đây thức ăn có vị lo âu và tội lỗi.

 

Giấc ngủ đến với anh. Nó mang anh ra khỏi thế giới trong một giấc say mười tiếng đồng hồ. Anh tỉnh dậy thấy ngày sáng xám xịt và không thấy hộp ngũ cốc trên bàn đầu giường nơi anh đã để nó hôm qua đâu nữa. Nó nằm trên sàn, bên dưới cửa sổ. Steve trượt ra khỏi giường để điều tra và thấy cái hộp trống rỗng.

 

Ai đó đã ở trong phòng ngủ của anh. Ai đó đói bụng. Không có gì bị mất hoặc xáo trộn.

 

Dù vậy nó vẫn là một vụ đột nhập và anh là Đội trưởng Mỹ. Anh phải gọi đội điều tra hiện trường của SHIELD. Anh có những kẻ thù nguy hiểm, một trong số đó nằm hàng đầu trong danh sách truy nã của SHIELD. Và dù thế tất cả những gì Steve làm là đứng ở cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài thành phố bên dưới từ tòa nhà ba tầng, bên trong anh thắt lại với hy vọng. Hồ sơ miêu tả Chiến Binh Mùa Đông là thiên tài trong việc truy dấu. Nếu có ai trong số kẻ thù tìm ra được anh ở đâu thì chỉ có thể là cậu.

 

Điều đó cho Steve gấp đôi lý do để gọi SHIELD. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang ở ngoài đó để giết anh và trong tầm ngắm của cậu nghĩa là chết. Nhưng cậu cũng là Bucky, đâu đó bên trong và sau chừng đó năm họ thiếu thốn thức ăn trong suốt Khủng hoảng kinh tế, ý nghĩa Bucky ngoài đó, đang đói thật không dễ chịu chút nào.

 

**

 

Tối hôm sau, Steve đặt báo thức 3 giờ sáng và để hộp ngũ cốc ra, cái chén nhựa màu xanh dương cùng cái muỗng và sữa trên ban công. Trời sáng đủ lạnh để sữa không bị thiu khi để ngoài trời trong vài giờ.

 

Steve đi ngủ lại và tỉnh dậy ba giờ sau. Hộp ngũ cốc sạch trơn và sữa vơi một phần tư.

 

Anh làm tương tự bốn tối tiếp theo, để ngũ cốc và sữa vào đúng 3 giờ sáng và tỉnh dậy vui vẻ thấy chúng cạn sạch khi anh tập chạy buổi sáng.

 

 

Fury đến đầu tiên vào ngày thứ năm với thông tin cập nhật vị trí của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ba tuần trước, ngủ ở nhà ga tại Maryland. Steve gần như không kịp mặt quần áo vào chứ đừng nói là nhặt mấy đồ ở ban công lên trước khi anh ra mở cửa. Qua cánh cửa kéo, Fury có thể thấy cái chén nhựa xanh dương Steve bỏ đó và nói "Nuôi mèo hoang hả, Rogers?"

 

 

Ông đưa anh thông tin cùng với bức ảnh khá nhòe một người trong bộ đồ đen và tóc quá dài. Steve nhận nó, nhìn ra ban công và nuốt vào sợ hãi với suy nghĩ anh đang chơi với lửa và một chút cảm giác tội lỗi. Anh có thể không tin SHIELD nhưng Fury đã cảnh báo nhẹ nhàng anh hàng tá lần rằng người đằng sau mặt nạ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không phải người bạn thân đã mất tích của anh và tệ hơn, Fury thúc ép SHIELD không ngơi nghỉ tìm kiếm Bucky vào ngay lúc này với nỗ lực đơn thuần là cứu mạng người-mạng của Steve chỉ là một trong số đó.

 

Nhưng Steve không có bằng chứng là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đến ban công của anh mỗi sáng và trung thành với bạn thân đến tự nhiên trước khi lòng trung thành với Fury hoặc SHIELD đến nên Steve gật đầu và nói dối.

 

 

"Chỉ là con mèo lang thang trong khu thôi, sếp. Tôi không nghĩ nó có nhà."

 

**

 

Steve cần bằng chứng chính là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Anh cần Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không bỏ rơi anh lúc này rằng người kiểm soát cậu đã chết, anh cần là sự chú ý của cậu, kể cả khi chỉ là một mục tiêu, vì cậu là tất cả những gì còn lại của bạn thân của Steve.

 

Tối kế tiếp, Steve để ngũ cốc và sữa ra và quyết định chờ, ngồi trên một trong những cái ghế nhựa trên ban công. Anh biết mình đang phơi mình ra cho súng bắn tỉa hoặc một con dao phóng tới từ không khí trong bóng đêm nhưng không có đạn hay ánh kim loại nào bay về phía anh và cũng không có ai leo lên để lấy thức ăn. Rõ ràng là có luật. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ không đến nếu có người ở đó.

 

**

 

Trời đột nhiên chuyển lạnh. Bên cạnh ngũ cốc và sữa, Steve để thêm cà phê trong bình giữ nhiệt để giữ ấm. Anh cũng quyết tâm hơn và sau ba đêm dụ vị khách của mình với cùng lề thói thường, đặt thức ăn và nằm mở to mắt trên giường, lắng nghe. Họ nói Chiến Binh Mùa Đông kết liễu nạn nhân nhanh như một cái bóng nhưng leo lên ba tầng lầu chắc chắn phải gây ra tiếng động gì đó.

 

Chính xác 4:39 khi Steve nghe thấy tiếng rào chắn kim loại kêu. Anh bật dậy trên giường và bò đi xa nhất đến hành lang nơi anh có thể nhìn trộm qua cửa hiên mở hé mà không bị phát giác.

 

Là Bucky-hay Chiến Binh Mùa Đông- ngoài đó, với cùng mái tóc dài và bộ đồ đen, không nghi ngờ gì là vũ trang tận răng bên dưới. Cậu bò cúi vào góc của ban công, móng tay mở hộp ngũ cốc với những ngón tay kim loại khéo léo đến bất ngờ và lôi cái nắp chai sữa ra vội vàng ăn. Thật đau lòng khi nhìn cậu ngồi xổm bên cái chén ngựa màu xanh dương với tóc xòa ngay mặt, dốc sữa và ngũ cốc thật nhanh vào miệng. Cậu đang đói.

 

Steve chờ cậu ăn xong, để cậu ăn nhiều hết mức cậu muốn. Bucky để dành cà phê, thứ gì đó ấm áp sau khi uống sữa lạnh. Cậu đặt cái bình giữ nhiệt xuống và biến mất về nơi cậu đi đến. Steve bước ra ngoài ban công trước khi cậu có thể.

 

 

"Bucky..."

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không phản ứng với tên cậu chỉ đe dọa khi bị dồn vào góc. Cậu lùi lại và nắm lấy thanh chắn, sẵn sàng nhấc nó lên nếu Steve tiến thêm một bước.

 

Steve đứng tại chỗ của anh. Nếu anh làm Bucky quá khó chịu cậu sẽ không đến gần thế này nữa. Cậu trông tệ hại, tả tơi và dơ bẩn. Có vết cắt đỏ ở bên phải trán gần đường chân tóc và một số sợi tóc rối bù, chắc chắn là dính máu. Cậu đã đánh nhau và bây giờ tóc cậu hất ra sau Steve có thể thấy má cậu hốc hác hơn lẽ ra nó thế. Không có ai cho cậu ăn cả sao, nhưng mà ai sẽ làm vậy chứ? Đầu lâu Đỏ và Lukin đã bị triệt hạ nhiều tuần trước.

 

Một phần trong Steve sợ rằng đó là lý do tại sao Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đi loanh quanh, để quan sát thói quen của Steve, chờ cơ hội và giết anh trả thù. Hồ sơ nói Red Room khiến Bucky trung thành...

 

Dù sao thì Steve cũng cố gắng dùng giọng không đe dọa.

 

 

"Coi nào, đừng chạy. Cậu tính làm gì ở ngoài trời lạnh thế này? Có nhiều thức ăn..."

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông liếc nhìn anh với nửa đôi mắt hoang dại. Steve không chắc cậu hiểu-anh không chắc cậu không điên-nhưng Steve biết cậu chỉ cảm thấy bị dồn ép khi mà Steve còn đứng đây.

 

Anh đi vào trong, đóng cửa và giả vờ đi ngủ lại. Anh tỉnh dậy vào giờ thường ngày và thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã đi nhưng tối tiếp theo Steve về nhà trễ từ buổi chỉ đạo về nơi ở nghi ngờ của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông gần đây của SHIELD và thấy Bucky cuộn tròn trong góc ban công bên cạnh cửa kéo. Cậu đang ngủ, tựa vào căn nhà, tìm kiếm sự bảo vệ cậu có thể có khỏi con gió.

 

Steve không thể để đồ ăn bên ngoài sớm hơn mà không để cậu biết anh có ở đó. Anh đặt đồng hồ 4:30 và quyết định dụ cậu bằng thứ gì đó nóng. Anh mở một hộp mì Spaghettios và làm nóng nó trong chén của Bucky. Steve để nó cùng với cà phê trên sàn phòng khách, cách vài mét từ cánh cửa kéo. Anh để cửa mở hé, hy vọng hình ảnh và mùi của bữa ăn nóng sốt sẽ kéo Bucky vào trong. Cậu không thể ở ngoài đó.

 

**

 

Kế hoạch thành công. Cái chén được liếm sạch sẽ khi mặt trời lên, không nghi ngờ gì được ăn ngay trên sàn và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã rời khỏi ban công. Steve thấy nhẹ nhõm vì đã dụ được Bucky vào trong căn hộ và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không giết anh trong lúc anh ngủ.

 

Hai đêm sau đó trời mưa. Cơn bão không dữ dội nhưng mưa nặng hạt cùng với gió mạnh giữa đêm. Steve ra khỏi giường và chắc chắn Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang co ro trong góc ban công bên cạnh cửa. Cậu ướt nhẹp, mái tóc dài dính lên mặt cậu. Tòa nhà và mái hiên bên trên không thể che chắn cho cậu.

 

Steve mở cửa hiên.

 

 

"Cậu có thể ngủ bên trong." _Mặc dù có thể cậu sẽ cố giết tớ bằng bàn chải đánh răng hoặc bằng tay không_ , anh không thêm phần này vào. Mắt Chiến Binh Mùa Đông dán chặt lên anh nhưng cậu không di chuyển. Steve mở rộng cửa và dỗ dành, "Coi nào. Bên trong ấm hơn." Giọng dỗ ngọt có vẻ đã xuyên qua khe nứt cẩn trọng của cậu. Có thể Steve có thể khiến cậu tin anh như cách cậu tin kẻ quản lý cậu.

 

 

Dù vậy cậu sẽ không bước vào nếu có Steve đứng đó. Steve quay đi vào nhà bếp. Anh không còn hộp mì Spaghettios nào để hâm nóng và dụ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông vào hết nhưng anh có trứng và bánh kếp cho bữa sáng có thể làm nóng trong lò. Anh để trứng vào cái chén xanh của Bucky và phết bơ bánh kếp rồi đặt cà phê nóng bên cạnh nó.

 

Steve ngái ngủ say giấc sau đó, không nghe thấy bất kỳ âm thanh nào bên trong căn hộ hay bên ngoài. Anh ra khỏi phòng ngủ, chỉ mặc cái quần tà lỏn, chuẩn bị tắm sáng thì dừng lại vì cảnh Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng trước gương phòng tắm. Cậu ở trần đến eo và tóc ướt, gợn sóng, mới được gội. Cậu mới tắm-nước nóng do lượng hơi nước làm mờ tấm kiếng. Steve nhìn chằm chằm một hồi cánh tay kim loại và cách nó gắn vàovai cậu nhưng đây không phải là phần sửng sốt. Anh có thể thấy Bucky ốm đến thế nào sau nhiều tuần không được chăm sóc. Xương sườn lộ ra và có một vết cắt sâu khác trên bả vai. Bất kể cậu đa tham gia vào trận chiến nào thì nó cũng rất tồi tệ.

 

 

"Này để tớ xem cái đó đi," Steve cố gắng nói, tay vươn về phía cậu.

 

 

Bucky nhanh chóng nắm lấy cái áo và áo khoác da từ bàn phòng tắm và đi thẳng một đường đến cánh cửa kéo như thể cậu không muốn để Steve thấy cậu bị thương nghiêm trọng thế nào.

 

Tất nhiên là cậu không muốn. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không muốn kẻ thù biết điểm yếu của mình.

 

**

 

Mưa rơi rồi tạnh trong một tuần. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông vào ngủ bên trong. Cậu ăn đồ ăn Steve dụ cậu và tắm nhưng chỉ khi Steve ngủ hoặc giả vờ ngủ. Ngay lúc Steve ra khỏi phòng ngủ thì cậu phóng đi. Cậu không đáp khi Steve cố gắng gọi cậu, cũng không phản ứng với tên mình và nếu có ai đến vào buổi tối vào đỉnh điểm khủng hoảng, Bucky tìm cách chuồn ra mà không để bị phát hiện.

 

**

 

Steve đi mua sắm sau cuộc họp nhanh khẩn cấp của SHIELD về tiết lộ họ có thông tin Chiến Binh Mùa Đông có thể đang ở Tây Virginia.

 

 

"Tớ biết cậu không có nhiều," Steve bảo cậu từ lối ra ban công khi anh về nhà, cẩn thận giữ khoảng cách cỡ mười bước chân, "nên tớ mua cho cậu vài thứ này." Anh cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thấy cái thùng nhựa màu xanh dương đựng một bàn chải đánh răng, một cây lược, dao cạo râu và vờ cùng quần lót mới. "Tớ sẽ để chúng trong phòng tắm cho cậu."

 

 

Anh đặt cái thùng bên cạnh bàn cà phê, hy vọng anh không tự đề nghị cậu giết mình bằng dao cạo và cho cậu thấy anh còn mua một thứ khác-một cái chăn lót lông màu xanh dương sẫm để Bucky ngủ. Anh đặt cái chăn ở góc ghế để mời cậu ngủ tại đó thay vì ở góc cửa nơi cậu thích trong trường hợp cậu muốn chạy đi.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông liếc nhìn, vừa cẩn trọng vừa bối rối. Steve không thể trách cậu. Những thứ anh mua có nghĩa anh đồng ý cho một trong những sát thủ nguy hiểm nhất thế giới vào ở cùng mình lúc này, người mà SHIELD đang săn lùng và làm việc ngày đêm để giữ Steve cập nhật những vị trí khả dĩ nhất. Dù vậy khi mưa buộc Chiến Binh Mùa Đông phải ở trong nhà đêm đó lần nữa, Steve ngồi dậy, mò đến phòng tắm hết sức nhẹ nhàng chưa từng thấy và thấy Bucky cuộn tròn trên ghế, ôm cái chăn mới. Không có cảm giác tội lỗi mà chỉ nhẹ lòng rằng Bucky được an toàn khỏi cái giá lạnh và rét mướt.

 

**

 

Steve tỉnh dậy nhận thấy có người trong phòng ngủ. Anh mở mắt nhìn thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng trên mình, cái bóng đen trừ cánh tay kim loại sáng lên. Không, trông giống một bóng ma với mái tóc dài và gương mặt trắng nhợt. Cậu chỉ nhìn chằm chằm và một phần trong Steve lạnh cứng nghĩ rằng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cuối cùng cũng đến rạch cổ hoặc đè nghẹt anh trong lúc ngủ, nhưng Bucky không di chuyển.

 

 

Thật cẩn thận, Steve kéo tay ra khỏi chăn và chạm vào cậu. "Bucky..."

 

 

Cậu lùi lại và chạy ra khỏi phòng. Steve để cậu đi.

 

**

 

Mưa rơi nhẹ và Steve đang nấu bữa tối khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lách người vào gần như không gây tiếng động nào qua cửa hiên Steve không khóa. Nó đang tiến triển, Steve tự bảo mình, Bucky sẽ đến trong khi anh ở ngoài này.

 

Bucky cởi cái áo khoác phủ đầy tuyết. Cậu không mặc gì trừ áo thun ba lỗ màu đen bên dưới và Steve nhìn xem cậu ốm như thế nào lần nữa. Anh ném một cái ức gà lên lò nướng Foreman như cách Sam chỉ và khi thịt chín, anh cắt nó đặt cùng cơm và rau. Anh nhận ra bữa sáng anh để ra cho Bucky sáng sớm nay là bữa ăn duy nhất cậu có. Cậu không có đồng nào...

 

 

"Tớ làm cho cậu thứ đặc biệt này." Steve mang cái đĩa đến ghế, cẩn thận giữ giọng dỗ dành để cậu thấy Steve không phải kẻ thù và tiến đến gần thật chậm. Anh đặt cái đĩa lên bàn cà phê và là một chiến thắng nho nhỏ khi Bucky không di chuyển. Đây là khoảng cách gần nhất Steve có với cậu. "Tớ cho là cậu không ăn được nhiều thịt."

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không tin Steve đủ để ăn trong khi anh nhìn nên Steve trở lại nhà bếp. Anh nhìn qua vai vài phút sau và cái đĩa đã sạch bon.

 

 

"Cậu muốn nữa không?" anh hỏi, nhận thức rõ mình đang giúp Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lấy lại đủ sức để cậu có thể giết anh.

 

 

**

 

Bucky mất nhiều thì giờ làm ấm mình trong nhà tắm. Cậu có thể đang lạnh lúc này nhưng Steve để ý cậu luôn ở trong đó rất lâu như thể phần nào trên người cậu cảm giác không bao giờ đủ sạch vậy.

 

Steve ngồi xuống xem TV trên ghế bên cạnh cái chăn nhăn nhúm của Bucky. Anh nhìn qua thông tin từ cuộc họp thống báo mới nhất với nhiều tấm ảnh mờ về một người bận đồ đen từ trên xuống dưới, cao ngang Bucky và mang theo một khẩu súng trong tay. Steve có thể dễ dàng thấy người này không phải cậu. Gã trong tấm hình cầm súng không thoải mái. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cầm chúng như thế chúng là một phần của cậu.

 

Anh nhìn lên thấy Bucky ở lối vào hành lang, nhìn anh. Cậu muốn chỗ của mình trên ghế nhưng cậu chần chừ vì Steve ở đó. Steve bắt đầu nghĩ anh khiến người Bucky bây giờ cảm thấy dễ tổn thương cũng như cách cậu làm với anh.

 

Dù vậy Steve ngồi im và yên lặng và từ từ Bucky đến gần và giành lấy góc của cậu trên ghế với cái chăn. Cậu gập sát người lại, quá gò bó với một người cao sáu feet và bấu lấy cái chăn bằng bàn tay kim loại đến khi cậu sắp xếp nó theo ý mình.

 

Steve giấu tập thông tin đi, không muốn cậu biết SHIELD đang săn lùng cậu. Bucky nhìn cái TV vởi biểu cảm lãnh đạm và nhanh chóng ngủ. Steve ngồi đó, im lặng và nhìn cậu. Đã rất lâu rồi anh mới ngồi cạnh bạn thân mình, kể cả khi cậu không phải là cậu lúc này, chỉ là cơ thể, chỉ là cái vỏ.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nghiêng qua một bên, tìm kiếm hơi ấm trong giấc ngủ. Steve tránh tay ra và Bucky sà xuống ngay, đầu cậu tựa lên đùi Steve.

 

Steve đông cứng. Bucky ấm và nặng và trong một lúc cậu thấy hài lòng, hơi thở chậm và đều. Làn sóng cảm xúc tràn qua Steve, quá nhiều để hiểu và anh ngồi đó thật lâu. Điện thoại anh kêu báo tin nhắn nhưng anh không muốn làm phiền Bucky tỉnh dậy. Dù thế âm thanh cũng đủ to để đánh thức cậu. Mắt cậu bật mở, cảnh báo về vị trí của cậu.

 

 

"Ổn mà..." Steve đưa tay lên tóc cậu và nhẹ nhàng vuốt. Nó mềm và mượt và anh gần như quá nóng khi chạm vào. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhắm mắt lần nữa và ngủ trở lại. Vết cắt trên trán vẫn còn đó và Steve vẫn chưa quên về máu anh thấy dính bết trên tóc cậu.

 

 

Anh cẩn thận tách lọn tóc ra khi anh có cơ hội. Nó ở đó đóng vảy trên da đầu Bucky và một vài lọn tóc của cậu vẫn bết máu. Steve cố gắng kéo cái màn ra bằng ngón tay để nhìn rõ hơn. Có vẻ anh đã kéo quá mạnh vì đầu Bucky giật lên, đôi mắt xanh dại đi như thể cậu sẵn sàng cắn anh.

 

 

Steve đưa tay ra. "Cậu phải để tớ xem."

 

 

Có vết thương trên vai cậu nữa nhưng Bucky đẩy ra chui vào góc ghế và Steve sợ cậu sẽ lại chạy đi nữa.

 

**

 

Steve ngủ sâu khoảng một vài tiếng đầu nhưng tỉnh dậy giữa đêm, khát nước và tỉnh giấc. Anh đi vào nhà bếp tìm nước, nhận thấy đôi mắt của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông theo mình từ chỗ cậu nằm trên ghế. Steve xoay qua, mở tủ để lấy cái ly nhựa sạch. Anh mang nó đến tủ lạnh và thẳng người dậy. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bước đi không tiến động nhưng Steve vẫn biết cậu ở sau lưng.

 

Cậu quá gần, Steve gần ngư đạp lên chân cậu. Trong ánh sáng ít ỏi giữa điểm mờ qua cửa kéo, Bucky chỉ còn là một cái bóng mảnh và tóc tai bờm xờm, nhìn anh chằm chằm với sự dữ dội không cố định. Một phần Steve sợ cậu đến bóp cổ anh từ sau hoặc vơ lấy con dao nhưng cậu đứng yên và mặt cậu không chắc chắn.

 

Steve hy vọng là chương trình đang hư, rằng có thể người quản lý cậu đã chết nên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quyết định tốt nhất nên ở đây với anh.

 

 

Hít một hơi, và một cơ hội, Steve nhấc tay lên chạm vào mặt cậu. "Này, Buck..." anh nói dịu dàng như cách anh biết.

 

 

Trong một lúc, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cứng người để anh chạm vào mình. Cậu bối rối vì điều này nhưng mắt họ nhìn nhau và với Steve khoảng cách ít hơn một bước chân này đột nhiên đau đớn hơn bất cứ thứ gì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông được lệnh làm với anh.

 

Có gì đó thay đổi trong mắt Bucky và rồi cậu nhào tới anh. Steve có nửa giây ở đưa tay lên, sẵn sàng tự vệ đợt tấn công nhưng chỉ thấy Bucky xô anh ngã vào tủ lạnh bằng cách áp thân mình lên anh.

 

Hơi nóng của cậu làm Steve ngạt một lần. Cậu nhấn hông vào Steve và áp lực quá thân thiết của đùi của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, của Bucky lên anh, một đám tóc quét lên má Steve và hơi thở Bucky thoát ra bám vào bên cổ Steve.

 

Nó đậm mùi với cái đụng chạm vương vấn, quá ấm như toàn bộ cơ thể cậu. Kinh hoàng dâng lên trong Steve cùng với nhẹ lòng bên trong. Bucky đang cương cứng. Cậu có biết cậu đang làm gì không? Bucky thích con gái và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thì đủ lành mạnh nhưng có thể đây là thứ cậu cần.

 

Bucky cạ mình lên người anh, xoáy hông, dương vật của cậu tựa vào anh, thở hổn hển vào cổ anh. Lớp vỏ nguyên tắc mỏng manh Steve vịn vào, cho phép điều này chỉ vì nó có thể cứu vãn gì đó trong lớp vỏ Bucky đang mang lúc này, bị kéo xuống tiếng máu đập trong tai và trên cái ấy của mình. Steve cũng cứng, rên rỉ đứt quãng. Bucky bây giờ dù thiếu ăn những vẫn khỏe hơn do huấn luyện của Red Room. Mái tóc dài của cậu trong miệng Steve và cậu để thoát ra tiếng nấc nghẹn trong tai Steve. Tay cậu cuộn trong tay trên của Steve, cánh tay lành lặn bị trầy còn cánh tay kim loại bị bầm. Răng cậu cắn vào vai Steve với âm thanh bất lực, bị áp đảo và Steve nhận ra mình sắp ra.

 

Cơn đau và rung động đẩy Steve đến bờ vực. Anh sợ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quên mất mình sau khi Lukin sụp đổ, sợ không giống mình nữa, sợ mất những gì còn lại của người bạn thân và bây giờ Bucky đang bấu víu lấy anh. Steve nắm lấy cậu cũng chặt như vậy và anh cũng ra, đầu anh xoay quá nhanh khiến Steve gần như quên mất tội lỗi rằng Bucky hiện mất lý trí lúc này.

 

Đó là cảm giác đầu tiên đổ xuống ngay khi những ngôi sao tan đi từ sau mắt Steve. Những dấu châm trên cổ Steve đau nhói và anh chắc chắn cánh tay mà Bucky bấu vào anh bằng cánh tay lành lặn của cậu đang chảy máu. Anh gần như cảm nhận được nó. Tim anh đập nhanh và anh đang cố rặn ra một câu xin lỗi đúng đắn cho Bucky có thể không hiểu khi Bucky tách ra và lùi lại.

 

Cậu cúi đầu, hoảng hồn vì những gì vừa xảy ra, có vẻ thế. Mồ hôi sáng trên mặt cậu và cậu không chắc chắn nhưng cậu không nói gì chỉ rón rén đi đến nhà tắm nơi cậu ở khá lâu trong đó.

 

Steve lau mình sạch hết mức có thể trong bồn rửa bếp và cố gắng, run rẩy, đi ngủ lại.

 

**

 

Ngủ thì anh có thể cố nhưng cảm giác tội lỗi đè nặng như chì lên lương tâm anh ngay khi Steve thức dậy. Tệ hơn, anh nhận ra hơi ấm cứng áp lên lưng mình và nhận ra Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang co mình mặt quay sang hướng ngược với anh ở bên kia của cái giường.

 

Steve nuốt xuống. Anh không nghi ngờ là Bucky thấy lạnh ở ngoài ghế, nhưng... Cảm giác cậu áp lên lưng mang lại cảm giác của cậu tối qua, áp lực trên dương vật của Steve, nhịp thở của Bucky trong tai, nhịp điệu tuyệt vọng của hông cậu. Cậu bạn của Steve ngứa ran và anh cảm thấy muốn bệnh. Bucky sẽ nghĩ gì về anh nếu có lúc nào cậu lấy lại ký ức? Làm sao anh có thể quên chuyện này? Bucky còn không biết nhân dạng của mình. Làm sao cậu biết cậu muốn gì?

 

Nhưng Bucky đang cho thấy dấu hiệu cậu tin anh, đúng không? Đến gần, đến chỗ anh để tìm thứ cậu cần, ngủ trên giường Steve... Có lẽ điều này không làm chuyện trông tệ.

 

Steve cần thận quay sang phía cậu. Anh vuốt tay lên vai Bucky và cậu mở mắt. Steve mỉm cười với cậu dù là gượng.

 

 

"Cậu có ấm và thấy ổn ở đó không?" anh nói bằng giọng dịu dàng anh vẫn dùng. Nó giống kiểu nói chuyện với trẻ con.

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông liếm môi mình như cậu muốn nói. Steve giữ hơi thở nhưng ai đó gõ lêm cửa trước.

 

Là Fury, hét gọi anh mở cửa. Steve chỉ vừa đủ thời gian mặc nhanh cái quần và áo vào nhưng anh vẫn nhớ đóng cửa phòng ngủ cẩn thận.

 

SHIELD có đầu mối Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang ở Philadelphia và Fury khăng khăng là Steve nên đi điều tra một lần.

 

Steve đưa bản thông tin sau khi chỉ lướt nhìn nhanh qua. SHIELD đánh giá thấp Bucky. Nếu cậu có ý định chạy trốn, họ sẽ không may mắn có được dấu vết của cậu đâu. Nhưng Steve phải đánh lạc hướng SHIELD một khoảng thời gian nếu anh muốn Bucky ở đây.

 

 

"Với tất cả sự kính trọng, tôi nghĩ Đặc vụ Romanoff phù hợp với chuyện này hơn."

 

Fury không dễ bị lừa. Ông nhìn qua Steve cẩn thận. "Tại sao lại thế?"

 

"Red Room là chuyện của cô ấy," Steve nhún vai.

 

 

Fury nhìn thấy cố gắng che đậy cho Bucky. "Tôi muốn bắt anh ta, Rogers."

 

Họ đã tranh cãi chuyện này cả tá lần trước, nhưng chỉ lần này Steve mới giận dữ hay bám chắc vào niềm tin của mình.   "Tôi không để ai làm hại cậu ấy vì chuyện cậu ấy không làm."

 

 

Steve đã cho thấy hơi nhiều niềm tin. Một con mắt của Fury nhìn qua những vết trầy đang lành trên tay anh và dấu răng trên cổ anh. Biểu cảm của ông tối đi với nghi ngờ và thật ngạc nhiên rằng ông có thể nổi trận lôi đình mà vẫn giữ được tư thế cùng một lúc.

 

 

"Hẹn hò nóng bỏng tối qua hả, Đội trưởng? Hay con mèo anh cho ăn gần đây hơi hào hứng quá?"

 

 

Trước khi Steve có thể trả lời, Fury tiến tới cái ghế, giật lên một sợi tóc dài đen từ cái chăn xanh của Bucky.

 

 

"Cái này có thuộc về ai mà tôi đang tìm không?"

 

 

Tức giận và dính chặt tại chỗ, Steve ấp úng.

 

Fury bắt đầu nhìn quanh căn hộ. Ông thấy cái thùng xanh đựng đồ của Bucky qua cửa phòng tắm.

 

 

"Anh có mua cho con mèo mới của anh cái vòng cổ xanh không? Gọi nó là "James" đại loại vậy? Anh cần giúp đỡ hoặc tốt nhất là anh nên làm cho gọn gàng, Rogers."

 

Bình tĩnh lại, Steve đứng thẳng dậy. "Với sự kính trọng, thưa ngài. Ngài không có quyền hạn khám xét nhà tôi.

 

Fury quay sang, nhìn Steve dữ dội. Ông nói, nhấn mạnh từng chữ, "Tôi đang có nghi ngờ chính đáng là anh đang che giấu khủng bố và kẻ thù quốc gia. Anh không có quyền ở đây, Rogers."

 

Steve không chớp mắt khi bị Fury nhìn chằm chằm. Anh cũng giận như ông. "Theo như những gì Đặc vụ Romanoff nói với tôi và những gì có trong hồ sơ, bất kể gì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông làm không phải lỗi của Bucky. Cậu ấy bị người khác điều khiển. Tôi sẽ không để ông hay bất cứ ai gọi cậu ấy là khủng bố, thưa sếp."

 

 

 _Nếu anh không phải Đội trưởng Mỹ..._ mọi thứ bên trong Fury sôi lên nhưng ông bám vào một chút kiên nhẫn và hít vào sâu.

 

 

"Không ai dưới quyền của tôi muốn hại bạn anh, Rogers. Cậu ấy là một trong số chúng ta. Nhưng sự thật là chúng ta không biết cái gì trong cái đầu rối nùi đó sẽ kích hoạt, một tầng thứ hai của chương trình đặt để kích hoạt bất cứ khi nào Lukin sụp đổ... Cậu ấy vẫn là mối nguy. Nếu anh quan tâm đến Barnes nhiều như thế, anh có nghĩ cậu ta muốn thế không?"

 

 

Nó đánh trúng mục tiêu và Fury lôi ra một ống tiêm từ túi áo khoát. Ông không cần phải nói với Steve nó chứa đầy thuốc an thần liều mạnh.

 

 

"Tùy anh thôi. Anh có thể mang cậu ấy đến và có thể chúng tôi có thể giúp mang bạn anh trở lại với ít máu trong lương tâm cậu ta hoặc anh để cậu ta bị săn lùng và hạ một ngày nào đó như cậu ta bây giờ.

 

 

Ông đặt ống tiêm lên bàn cà phê và rời đi, nhưng trước đó lẩm bầm một từ cuối trước khi đi ra.

 

 

"Và làm ơn đừng nói tôi là anh đã ngủ với cậu ta."

 

 

**

 

Ngay khi ông đi, Steve chạy vội vào phòng ngủ. Bucky cũng đi mất, chuồn ra bằng lối cửa sổ. Tim Steve chùng xuống dù một phần anh cũng dự đoán được. Anh chỉ có thể tưởng tượng Bucky-Chiến Binh Mùa Đông-đang nghĩ gì, rằng cậu đã đi nửa đường tin tưởng Steve chỉ để SHIELD đến và chứng minh rằng căn hộ không an toàn. Steve ngờ rằng cậu mạo hiểm đứng nghe đủ lâu toàn bộ cuộc nói chuyện.

 

Dù thế Steve biết Fury đúng. Ai biết được Lukin và Red Skull còn kế hoạch gì nữa và Bucky không muốn làm ai khác đau. Câu hỏi duy nhất là Bucky có thể đi xa đến đâu trong vòng mười phút. Sợ hãi mò mẫm đôi tay lạnh của nó quanh tim Steve, nỗi sợ rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ thấy cậu nữa.

 

Anh không biết làm gì ngoài việc gọi cho Sam. Khả năng nhìn xuyên bằng đôi mắt chim chính xác là thứ Steve cần lúc này.

 

 

Sam không vui nhưng anh cũng không ngạc nhiên lắm. "Anh không nói với tôi 'con mèo' anh nuôi bữa giờ có thể giết anh chỉ bằng cái bàn chải đánh răng trong khi anh ngủ."

 

"Cậu ấy đói," Steve khăng khăng biện hộ cho mình, "và lạnh. Bucky luôn chăm sóc tôi..."

 

"Ừ, nếu anh có thể kéo con người thực của cậu ấy quay về thì hai người có thể thêm 'trong bệnh tật và tẩy não' trong lời thề đám cưới đó."

 

 

Sam gác máy và những vết cắt còn lại sâu hơn. Steve không có thời gian để nghĩ đến chúng lúc này. Tuyết sẽ làm chậm Bucky nhưng không nhiều từ những gì Steve thấy ở Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

Sam gặp anh và họ đi tìm. Không có ích gì khi cầm ảnh cậu đi hỏi từng nhà-Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sẽ không để mình bị thấy. Thay vào đó, họ tìm các con hẻm và sau tòa nhà và những nơi trống. Họ tìm kiếm cho đến khi màn đêm phủ tấm áo choàng lên thành phố và Steve thu hẹp khu vực xuống, tìm kiếm phía sau xe với đèn pin và gọi tên Bucky trong tuyệt vọng.

 

Nó xúc phạm đến đau lòng khi một vài người dừng lại và hỏi có phải anh vừa mất chó.

 

Là Sam thấy thứ gì đó. Steve tìm thấy Bucky ở cuối cầu thang xi măng bẩn, bên dưới một nhà hàng dẹp tiệm.

 

Trông cậu rất tệ, phủ đầy tuyết và vẫn nhợt nhạt và đổ mồ hôi như vừa chạy cả ngày khiến cậu mệt. Cách cậu ôm chân trái có gì không đúng. Có lẽ cậu đã trượt chân. Có gì đó không ổn và Steve có thể thấy cậu cần giúp đỡ.

 

Steve bước xuống bậc thang đến chỗ cậu, chậm và yên lặng.

 

 

"Bucky..."

 

 

Lần đầu tiên, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông phản ứng với tên của mình, hạ mắt nhìn xuống bê tông. Steve có thể thấy mình bò lên với lo lắng, không nghi ngờ gì vì cậu bị thương và không thể chạy nếu cậu cần.

 

 

Steve nuốt xuống và tiến lại gần, đưa hai tay lên. "Tớ không ở đây để hại cậu. Tớ nghĩ cậu cần giúp đỡ. Cậu không cần phải trốn tránh."

 

 

Steve ngờ rằng cậu sẽ cố gắng và trốn bất kể cậu đang đau thế nào. Sau những gì Red Room đã làm, Bucky đã quen với đau đớn lúc này rồi. Dù vậy Bucky vẫn không di chuyển. Steve hạ người xuống, khuỵu gối trước mặt cậu để tấm mắt anh ngang bằng và ít đe dọa hơn.

 

 

"Tớ biết cậu không nhớ tớ, nhưng cậu là bạn thân nhất của tớ. Tớ sẽ không để bất kỳ ai-"

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cầm chậm ngẩng đầu lên. Cậu chớp mắt và mắt cậu ướt. "Tôi nhớ..." Giọng cậu khàn do lâu ngày không dùng và chỉ vừa đủ nghe. "Steve."

 

 

Tim Steve lạnh đi, thúc mạnh đến nỗi nó đau. Nó thành công. Anh cảm thấy như mình đang mơ. Khối lập phương như anh từng giật nó từ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lần cuối... Steve đã dùng ý chí để cậu nhớ. Ánh sáng xanh bùng lên nhưng Bucky đã đi mất và Steve nghĩ...

 

Nếu Bucky nhớ vậy những chuyện còn lại có nghĩa gì, chuyện tối qua? Ý nghĩ mang hơi lạnh nghi ngờ và thứ gì đó khác gõ vào tâm trí anh nhiều hơn nhưng đây không phải lúc.

 

 

"Vật tại sao cậu chạy? Cậu biết tớ sẽ không để ai hại cậu mà."

 

 

Bucky im lặng một lúc. Cậu liếm môi như thể cậu cần thời gian để nhớ cách tạo từ.

 

 

"Tôi không tin họ."

 

 

Đó có phải toàn bộ sự thật? Hoặc cậu không muốn Steve bị bắt ở cùng cậu? Cậu vẫn thường bảo vệ anh quá mức.

 

 

"Họ nói có lẽ cậu vẫn còn cú kích trong đầu. Tớ biết cậu không muốn làm đau ai, Buck."

 

 

Steve trượt trên đầu gối, tay nắm quanh ống tiêm trong túi. Trong một lúc, Steve ít lo về cú kích hơn sự thật là Bucky rõ ràng không khỏe. Cậu quá nóng tối qua và cậu vẫn còn đổ mồ hôi. Anh có thể mang cậu đến đâu ngoài SHIELD đây? Không phải bệnh viện, không phải sở cựu chiến binh.

 

 

"Buck..." Anh tiến một vài inch nữa, bật nắp ống tiêm ra, sẵn sàng. "Tớ xin lỗi..."

 

 

Steve xông tới và họ vật lộn. Anh bị bầm vài chỗ và trầy trên tay do Bucky cố gắng đẩy anh ra, nhưng Bucky quá yếu để chiến đấu thật sự hoặc không quan tâm nữa. Steve đâm mũi tiêm vào cổ cậu và đỡ lấy Bucky trong tay khi cậu ngã xuống bất tỉnh.

 

**

 

SHIELD có một đội bác sĩ, nhà khoa học và một nhóm kỷ sư quân đôi đang chờ để bảo đảm người hùng mắt thịt như Đội trưởng Mỹ làm "đúng" và giao người, kể cả khi đó là người bạn thân để cứu nhiều mạng khác. Họ có thể tin những gì họ muốn chỉ cần họ giúp lấy lại Bucky.

 

Anh giao nộp Bucky với điều kiện cậu phải được chăm sóc y tế trước khi họ kiểm tra huyết thanh hay bất cứ cái gì diễn ra trong đầu cậu. Họ bảo Steve rằng họ phải đánh ngất cậu để xem xét vết thương, rằng cậu quá khó đối phó nếu không làm thế và họ khuyên anh nên về nhà, có gì đó để ăn, rằng họ cần nhiều giờ để làm xong.

 

Anh không tin họ đủ để không ở gần trong trường hợp SHIELD có ý định quăng Bucky vào ngục ở một nơi nào đó mà Steve không tìm được. Anh chờ ngay bên ngoài cửa trong khi họ tiến hành kiểm tra và chạy thử nghiệm và thiết bị, nhưng may mắn là Steve không phải xông vào và yêu cầu câu trả lời tại sao mọi thứ lại quá lâu như thế.

 

Một bác sĩ bước ra và bảo Steve họ đang chờ Bucky tỉnh và hai tiếng sau một kỹ thuật viên nữ dìu cậu ra. Bucky chóng mặt vì bất cứ thứ gì họ cho cậu và cố đứng. Cậu với cánh tay kim loại năng như thế cho nên hai người phụ nữ đã giữ cậu rất tốt.

 

 

"Chúng tôi cắt tóc cho cậu ấy lúc cậu ấy bất tỉnh," một người nói lớn. "Bây giờ thì cậu ấy trông đáng yêu như trong tấm hình cũ rồi."

 

"Tôi đã lau sạch máu," người kia chêm vào. Thấy Bucky bị hủy hoại như thế còn đau lòng hơn nhiều. Con người cậu lúc trước hẳn sẽ thích thú vì được mấy cô gái mê mẩn. Steve ngờ rằng họ được nghe sự thật về cậu.

 

 

Dù vậy họ đã cắt tóc cậu rất đẹp. Nó ngắn và được chải gọn gàng. Họ đã cởi bỏ bộ đồ đen của cậu và cho cậu mặc bộ đồ xanh dương của bệnh viện và quần. Bucky trông sạch sẽ và được chăm sóc thay vì rách rưới và hoang dã.

 

Những bác sĩ và nhà khoa học đến nói chuyện với Steve. Bảo cáo y khoa đến trước. Bảng bảo cáo khoa học cho thấy Bucky thiếu dinh dưỡng trong nhiều tuần tự chăm sóc mình và vết thương trên vai cậu bị nhiễm trùng. Họ làm sạch nó và cho Steve bản in cách chăm sóc nó cùng với túi giấy chứa đầy thuốc kháng sinh liều giảm đau liều cao cho cái chân bị bong gân.

 

Họ để anh đưa Bucky về nhà hoặc ít ra là đủ thông minh để không cố cản Steve khi anh nói đó là điều anh định làm.

 

Nhà ngoại cảm của SHIELD kiểm tra đầu của Bucky và bảo đảm cậu không mang theo cái bẫy nào. Các bác sĩ nói rằng tổn thương tinh thần quá nghiêm trọng để Bucky cho SHIELD bất cứ gì có ích lúc này và Steve sẽ phải chăm sóc cậu và tìm ai đó làm vậy khi anh không thể.

 

**

 

Steve phải vác cậu lên hai dãy thang sau khi Sam thả họ xuống.

 

 

"Tớ mua quần áo mới cho cậu," anh nói khi dẫn Bucky vào trong căn hộ. Anh mua những thứ thoải mái nhất để Bucky mặc đi vòng quanh nhà, quần và áo trùm đầu, hầu hết chúng đều màu xanh dương sẫm mà Steve nhớ cậu trong màu sắc đó. "Họ cũng cho tớ thứ này. Vòng cổ của SHIELD có thể giúp cậu tỉnh táo."

 

 

Steve lôi ra một cặp vòng cổ từ trong túi. Chúng có tên Bucky trên đó và ít nhất cũng cung cấp nhận dạng nếu cậu lang thang ra ngoài và bối rối hoặc lạc đường. SHIELD muốn đặt con chip vào người cậu nhưng Steve nghĩ điều đó là quá mức.

 

Bucky để Steve mang cái vòng cho cậu nhưng không để anh mặc đồ mới cho. Cậu cũng không ăn hoặc uống và biến mất vào phòng tắm cho đến hết đêm.

 

Steve ngồi xuống ghế và để cậu một mình, chắc chắn cách thử với nhiều bác sĩ và nhà khoa học đã mang lại ký ức và nó khiến cậu căng thẳng. Anh không thể ngủ và bật TV lên, hy vọng anh không phải ép Bucky uống thuốc vào bữa sáng hoặc vật lộn để kiểm tra vết thương của cậu.

 

Khi Steve nhìn lên và thấy Bucky nhìn mình chằm chằm cẩn thận từ hành lang thì đã gần sáng. Cậu đã trông muốn nôn vì thuốc kháng sinh của SHIELD d9au7 cậu trước đó và có thể là thuốc giảm đau.

 

 

Steve vỗ tay lên một điểm trên ghế. "Cậu muốn cái chăn của mình không?"

 

 

Bucky đi tập tễnh bằng cái chân bị thương và cuộn người lại một cách đáng thương. Rồi, không một lời, cậu đặt đầu lên đùi Steve và ổn định.

 

Hơi ấm lan khắp người Steve một lần nữa và anh mỉm cười. Anh cần thận nhấc tay và xoa mái đầu mới cắt của Bucky. Steve không biết liệu có nên nói về chuyện Bucky cạ người vào anh đêm trước không nhưng mắt Bucky liếc mắt gần và phát ra âm thanh giữa rên rỉ và thở dài, bấu tay vào trong đầu gối Steve. Dù vậy cậu vẫn im lặng quá.

 

 

"Bucky...?" Tay Steve dừng xoa, "Cậu nói gì được không, để tớ biết cậu vẫn còn ở đây?"

 

Bucky im lặng một hồi lâu nhưng cậu mở mắt và trả lời bằng giọng khàn, "Như cái gì?"

 

"Bất cứ cái gì. Chỉ cần nói chuyện với tớ."

 

 

Trong một lúc, Steve không nghĩ cậu sẽ trả lời nhưng Bucky quay đầu và cạ má và tay Steve để kích nó di chuyển lần nữa.

 

 

"Nó tuyệt lắm," Bucky nói, "Tiếp tục làm vậy đi."

 

 

Steve mỉm cười và quay lại vuốt tóc cậu. Tay anh đi xuống dưới qua vai Bucky và cổ và lưng và âm thanh dễ chịu Bucky thoát ra khiến Steve hy vọng họ có thể nói chuyện về đêm nọ vào một ngày nào đó.

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
